


Feeble Bard

by TwinVax



Series: Critrole Stories [5]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Feeblemind spell, Mind Alterations, Other, Scanlan gets a little fucked up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-08 06:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8833141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TwinVax/pseuds/TwinVax
Summary: Feeblemind is a bitch.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You can thank [this post](http://tanoraqui.tumblr.com/post/154128384827/each-of-vox-machina-if-feebleminded-nobody) for everything.

Vax doesn’t believe the spell that hits Scanlan during the fight, after increased frustration from the sorcerer responsible because of counterspell taunts, is anything except a malicious spell meant to kill him. Scanlan seems to shrug it off without a problem, although looking a bit confused, but the asshole looks smug about it even though it doesn't outwardly appear to be working. Vax is more focused on cutting the bastard down then being worried about it being a fear effect, he knows their bard could handle his own just fine.

That was probably why he is surprised when Scanlan screams, Percy’s gun going off loud enough to make him jump, before he runs away from them.

Vax, being the only one close enough to see him as he flees, chases after him while the rest of Vox Machina take care of their attackers. Scanlan hasn’t run far, but it’s enough Vax has a pretty clear idea what spell hit him before he’s near enough to pick him up. He struggles, making horribly sad terrified noises the whole time, but Vax manages to keep him from getting away long enough to speak, “It’s ok Shorty, it’s me. It’s Vax’ildan. You know who I am. It’s alright.”

The frantic struggling slows down as he speaks. Scanlan recognizes, even while under a Feeblemind spell and not understanding, his voice as someone he trusts and knows is safe and wont hurt him. He still looks like he has no idea what’s going on, or where he actually is when he lifts his head to look up at Vax. It breaks his heart a little, seeing his friend so terrified but unable to help or fix it.

Vax can’t fix it even though he desperately wants to. He doesn’t have nearly enough powerful spells for that, but he can take him to the people who could. At least he should be able to when they aren’t fighting multiple enemies who wouldn’t think twice about attacking someone like Scanlan in his current state. He’ll keep him safe until then, away from the fighting and people who would terrify him further, just by virtue of nothing making sense to him.

He takes a seat in the grass instead of risk scaring him by moving to one of the trees nearby and relinquishes the hold he has on the smaller man’s body with one arm, the other relocating to wrap around his shoulders, while Vax makes sure he’s comfortable on his lap. He does it slow in case a sudden move startles Scanlan, but once he's sure Scanlan’s fine he sighs and leans his forehead against the top of his head, “Do you remember your name or can you just not say it?” he asks, knowing an answer isn’t forthcoming but not wanting to sit and listen to the fighting more then fifty feet away.

Scanlan frowns, the distress foreign on his face as he keens, a high sharp sound in his throat before he buries his face against Vax’s shoulder. Tremors run through his body that grow stronger with every faint yell or gunshot, getting a muffled cry of alarm or Scanlan jumping against the arm that keeps him from tipping off his lap onto the grass in return. A constant reminder his friend is scared and hears everything, but doesn’t understand any of it.

“Fucking magic.” Vax mutters as he cards his fingers through the gnomes hair. He thinks its completely bullshit what some spells are able to do to a person, even if they sometimes helped him in that regard, he understands fuck all about magic even after he got some of his own.

He needs to distract Scanlan, drown out the sounds of battle and calm him enough to stop the tears that had started to fall down his armor. Something that could make the shaking cease and distract him from the fear long enough for Pike or Keyleth to come and fix it.

Scanlan would probably do the same for him, if the roles were reversed. He hopes so anyway, considering he would remember anything that happened and be very embarrassed afterwards.  

Vax hugs him close, his arms loose as he crosses them behind his back, loose enough that if Scanlan wants to, he can break the contact. Scanlan whines and shifts instead, his cheek resting against Vax’s breastplate as he looks up at him, no longer crying but still trembling slightly.

Vax sighs, nudging his forehead against the gnomes, “Sorry I can’t fix this shitty situation, Shorty. I’m at a loss here man.” he says, defeat clear in his voice as he realizes he has no idea how to actually distract from sound.

Scanlan grunts, voice stuttering as he grabs Vax’s stabbing arm and hugs it tightly. He looks concerned, and Vax figures that even if Common isn’t something Scanlan can comprehend, he is probably able to understand emotion and tone. The rogue has to bite down a bitter laugh when he figures out Scanlan is trying to comfort him, as the grunting starts to sound more like humming. Even completely fucked up Scanlan wants to make sure Vax isn’t sad.

Vax thinks it’s suiting that the gnomes base instinct is fatherly. After knowing him so long, it makes sense.

He doesn’t know what he’s humming, he’s sure Scanlan has no idea what the fuck he’s humming, it sounds more like different songs being mashed together and switched around. It’s a chaotic mess of sound that Vax cannot make sense of but it seems to be working to distract the gnome.

Vax starts humming with him, letting him climb onto his shoulder so he can he purr nonsense in his ear as they wait for the others to finish. 


End file.
